nexus_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nexus Realms Wiki
What is Nexus Realms? Nexus Realms is based in the Neo-Victorian era where people uses alternate technology in their daily lives. There's an untold story of love and war between the realms of Euletium and Svymica. What will your story be? Will you shape the future of Euletium or Svymica? Who will you side with? Prepare for an Epic adventure as you discover the Nexus Realms! *Official Nexus Realms website *Lore *A Different Experience How To Play Getting Started You begin the game as a new arrival at Gyrion, the trading hub of the Nexus Realms. Here you will find quests to teach you about the different realms. But first, type /kit supplies to gear up. This will give you a starter kit (cooldown: 1/2 hour) When you encounter quests, you can check your quests with /quest Currency The currency in Nexus Realms are called Pounds and Shillings. You generally carry the money in your pockets, but you can deposit them in the bank as well. You can find banks in the default cities. Gyrion Gyrion is the trading hub in Nexus Realms. It is an adventure Realm. This means, you cannot build or destroy. All Citizens start in this Realm. You can take up quests, kill monsters (or be killed), level up to a Hero Class and perform your banking or trading task in Gyrion. In order for you do trading, you can participate in the Exchange Market. The Exchange Market lets Citizens and Heroes to post buy and sell orders which can be fulfilled by other people. When someone tries to buy an item, the Exchange Market selects the cheapest sell orders, when someone sells an item, the Exchange Market selects the highest buy orders allowing participants to always get the best deal available. Trading To participate in Exchange Market, just type /em for all commands Another way to trade is by Right-Clicking on a player. It will give a trade request and opens up a GUI where you can drag and drop items and money. Alternatively, you can use trade commands. Remember trading can only work when you are within 10 blocks of one another and must be in line-of-sight. *'/trade ' - Requests the named player. *'/trade accept ' - Accepts request of named player. *'/trade refuse ' - Refuses request of named player. *'/trade ignore' - Ignores all incoming requests. You are the Hero In Realms, you are the hero. You will start out as a common Citizen. In order for you to take up exploration of the Outer Realms of Euletium amd Svymica, you need to be at least a Tier 1 rank in your chosen Hero Class. As a Citizen, you need to achieve Level 10 and then onwards choose a Hero Class path. To learn more about Heroes, type /hero Classes *Citizen (Tier 0 Basic Class) *Cadet (Tier 1 Warrior Class) - Soldier (Tier 2 Warrior Class) - Trooper (Tier 3 Warrior Class) *Cadet (Tier 1 Warrior Class) - Commando* (Tier 2 Warrior Class) - Officer* (Tier 3 Warrior Class) *Medic (Tier 1 Healer Class) - Doctor (Tier 2 Healer Class) - Physician (Tier 3 Healer Class) *Medic (Tier 1 Healer Class) - Specialist* (Tier 2 Healer Class) - Consultant* (Tier 3 Healer Class) *Thief (Tier 1 Rogue Class) - Smuggler (Tier 2 Rogue Class) - Privateer (Tier 3 Rogue Class) *Thief (Tier 1 Rogue Class) - Pirate* (Tier 2 Rogue Class) - Marauder* (Tier 3 Rogue Class) *Technician (Tier 1 Support Class) - Engineer (Tier 2 Support Class) - Inventor (Tier 3 Support Class) *Technician (Tier 1 Support Class) - Schemer* (Tier 2 Support Class) - Mastermind* (Tier 3 Support Class) Note: * - These classes are only available to Adventurer, Explorer and Pioneer donor status Professions To craft, you need to choose a Profession. By default, you are not in any profession. To start a profession, you need to type /hero prof peasant This will start you as a Peasant profession where you are able to craft. There are advanced professions available to you later once you mastered Peasant profession. *Peasant (Tier 0 Profession) *Miner (Tier 1 Profession) - Blacksmith (Tier 2 Profession) *Farmer (Tier 1 Profession) - Breeder (Tier 2 Profession) *Archaeologist (Tier 1 Profession) - Alchemist (Tier 2 Profession) *Fisherman (Tier 1 Profession) - Cook (Tier 2 Profession) *Lumberjack (Tier 1 Profession) - Carpenter (Tier 2 Profession) |} Crafting *Armor Recipes *Ammo Recipes *Gun Parts Recipes *Gun Recipes Donations *Donor Perks Item Store *Purchase to enhance your game Category:Browse